


missing beats of two hearts in love

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Somnophilia, soft smut, the sex devolves into crying and then cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’m moving. I got a second chance at love, Sti, I’m not going to waste it away by being thousands of miles apart just for a job.” Dad takes a deep breath, and he digs his chin into Stiles’ collarbone as he shifts to look at him. “You’re my whole world, baby. Being apart...”“Fucking sucked?” Stiles suggests, and Dad laughs against his skin. It was horrible, being apart but...they aren’t going to have to do that again, and Stiles leans down to press their smiling mouths together.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	missing beats of two hearts in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink3rvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink3rvk/gifts).



> For the prompt: _“could i get stilinskist with dom sherif and sub Stiles or maybe some age play i honest dont care what as long is its a bit dom suby with Stiles the bottom. daddy dom sheriff and subby stiles? I've been into somniplilia a bit lately but breeding kink and daddy kink are the main ones for me.”_

It starts at the station, just like it always has. These hallways have seen more beginnings and first-times than Stiles likes thinking about. It’s always felt safer, a home away from home where Stiles could do  _ anything. _ When he was a kid, the station was like a superhero headquarters where they caught the bad guys and brought justice to the streets of Beacon Hills. 

As he got older, when loss twisted the way Stiles saw the world, it became just a building that kept his dad from coming home at night. When Dad finally pulled himself back together, it became a place for Stiles to do his homework after school before they went home for a late dinner. When he got his license, it became an escape from the gruelling hierarchy that existed in high school and forced him to the bottom of the social hierarchy. 

No matter what these walls meant to him, it was always a place of comfort. And maybe that’s why so many whispered admittance and tear-filled regrets have been released inside these walls, why there have been so many firsts inside his dad’s office. Because it’s not their home, not their sacred space, but something close enough that they felt  _ safe. _

And so it starts at the station, just like it always has. 

He’s home for the holidays, which surely plays into it, too. It’s just been so long, days bleeding into weeks that bled into months since the last time they were together in the same room and not looking at one another through a grainy video screen, miles and miles apart. Stiles almost goes down the second he walks into his dad’s office to find the older man sitting at his desk, a frown pulling at his pretty face and adding creases to his forehead that do nothing to deter Stiles’ growing arousal. 

Dad doesn’t look up right away, and Stiles is glad he has the presence of mind to close the door behind himself. When Dad  _ does _ like up, Stiles can’t keep in the weak, wilted noise he lets out. It claws from the very back of his throat, pulling up from the hollow pit in his chest where his dad sits, nestled in tightly beside his heart. Dad’s face falls apart, breaking open, and Stiles stumbles forward as tears begin to well up in the man’s eyes. 

He fits so well in his dad’s arms. He always has, and he tucks himself under his chin as his thoughts get slower, his mind going syrupy sweet as Dad folds him into his arms. Breathing in makes it better; none of the shirts or sweaters that Stiles took with him at the beginning of the semester have held onto his dad’s scent. 

Things slow down even further now that his dad’s got him. His thoughts feel like they’re crawling through a thick fog, taking longer and longer to reach the surface. It’s calming, the way his thoughts go  _ slow _ when he’s usually thinking of so much so fast. He’s missed this disconnected calm, the quiet of his mind as his dad slips a big, warm hand under the stolen T-shirt Stiles is wearing to run up and down his back. 

As he breathes in the scent of  _ home, _ he feels his bones go limp. Dad holds him up, just like Stiles knew he would, and his eyes begin to burn. It’s just been  _ so long  _ since he last felt like this. As final exams came and went, Stiles felt more and more like he was going to crawl out from under his skin until he was nothing but empty flesh, everything  _ too much  _ and  _ not enough  _ in a horrible juxtaposition that left him feeling carved out and hollow.

But now he’s back in his dad’s arms, in the station that has always felt more like a second home than a place of work, and for the first time in months he takes a deep breath and it fills his chest, satisfies his lungs. 

It’s so good to be home. 

* * *

Stiles is mostly out of it by the time they get to the house. He knows his dad has been talking to him during the drive home, but the words are far away, not making it all the way through his syrupy thoughts. They get lost along the way, making warm, rumbling swirls of love in his mind that he sees every time he blinks. Everything feels so soft. Dad opens his door and takes him by the hand to lead him into the house. 

It’s so easy to follow along after him. Dad’s in his uniform and Stiles tucks a few fingers into a belt loop. He remembers when he used to be able to wrap his whole hand around that very strap of fabric, but now he can only slip two fingers under the khaki strap. He’s so much bigger than he was then, but he feels just as small. 

It’s the best feeling in the world. 

Dad leads them upstairs. Stiles hasn’t been home yet. He went straight to the station and has a suitcase still sitting in the back of his Jeep, filled with dirty clothes that need to be washed and a collection of little trinkets he’d built up during his time away, always one to buy something if it made him think of Dad. God, it’s been so long since he’s been here. 

That doesn’t matter. The house looks exactly the same as it always has, but...it isn't the same. Even if their bedroom looks exactly like Stiles left it, there’s none of his laundry on the floor and  _ his  _ side of his bed is made when it’s usually a mess of sheets he never bothers with. Dad loves making his side of the bed in the mornings, but Stiles has never understood the reasoning when he’s just going to be back in it that night. 

His side of the bed is made with crisp edges, the duvet he picked out when they decided to move into the same room pulled straight under the empty space where his pillow had laid from the time Stiles moved in until he left for school and took it with him. 

Seeing the room like this, devoid of his touch and his presence in all the ways that matter, makes his eyes sting with hot tears. He doesn’t know what to do when a sob bubbles out of his throat. It feels like he’s losing control, slipping further and further away as he tries to hold himself together. It’s all too much. He doesn’t know what to do.

Stomping his foot, tears begin to slip down his cheeks that he can’t stop, and he stomps again in a desperate, useless bid at gaining control over himself. It’s not  _ fair!  _ Stiles takes a deep breath but it doesn’t help with the twisty feeling inside his chest. He can’t stop crying, and tears spill down his cheeks and over his chin without his say so. It makes him more upset when he still  _ can’t stop. _

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Daddy’s voice is a warm rumble as he wraps Stiles up in his big arms. It makes things better and Stiles takes a really deep breath that smells like Daddy and the yucky coffee at the station. Proof that Daddy is finally here after  _ so long _ of him being away makes Stiles’ tummy hurt just a little bit less. 

He hugs Daddy back as tightly as he can, holding on so that Daddy can’t ever get away again. He’s still crying but it isn’t so bad with Daddy hugging him. Stiles doesn’t look at the room and keeps his face hidden away in Daddy’s big chest where it’s safe and nothing can hurt him because his daddy will always protect him. 

* * *

Stiles wakes up slowly, his entire body feeling heavy after a long night of sleep. He can’t remember the last time he slept through the night without waking up  _ at least  _ once; either from a nightmare or because his body was shivering, far too cold without the body heat he was so used to his dad putting off keeping him warm. 

He goes to roll over, body searching for the warm body he knows will be beside him, when he becomes aware of the stretch in his ass for the first time. He makes a noise of pleasure as his brain sluggishly works out what’s going on, and he hears a deep, familiar moan from behind him as the  _ fingers _ in his ass press even deeper and rubs against his prostate. 

“ _ Ngh, fuck,” _ Stiles groans, rolling hips off the bed and deeper onto Dad’s fingers, burning pleasantly with the stretch of three  _ thick _ fingers opening him up and making him see stars. Oh god, he missed this so much missed, his  _ dad _ so much.

His dad, who pulls his fingers out of Stiles’ only to press himself inside, easing in as Stiles opens up for him, the slide easy and slick with lube. There’s no discomfort even after  _ months, _ both from how slowly Dad must have opened him up and how Stiles’ body seems to remember exactly how it feels to be filled, letting him in easily. 

Dad covers Stiles’s back with his body, and his arms slip under Stiles’ stomach and chest to hold him tightly. Stiles presses back even as their waists press together, wanting him deeper, closer. He rolls his head into the pillow and feels the scrape of Dad’s stubble against his temple, and then feels the warmth of his lips as they press against his cheek.

“Stiles,” Dad groans lowly. He’s everywhere, arms under Stiles’ chest and his whole body weighing Stiles down and pressing into him. It’s so, so good after being gone for so long, made better by the night they spent wrapped together. Stiles doesn’t exactly remember going to bed, but he knows his daddy took care of him and that’s more than enough for his peace of mind. 

He’s so hard, his arousal trapped between his belly and the sheets below him that are getting damper as Dad slowly fucks into him. It’s been so long but it feels so good to be filled, feels like things are finally  _ right  _ after spending so long feeling  _ lost. _

“I love you,” Dad’s voice is wrecked. His stubble scrapes over Stiles’ neck and his breath is warm and damp against his skin. It’s almost too much, finally being home and being in his dad’s arms. “God, baby, I missed you so much I—”

Dad’s voice breaks, and Stiles feels him shaking against his back. He’s still stretching Stiles open and filling him up, but his arms wrap so tightly around Stiles’ chest and stomach that the hold begins to hurt. Stiles shushes him, pushing his ass back and awkwardly wrapping his hands around his dad’s even though they’re clutching at his skin almost desperately. 

When he starts to feel the tears, he forces his dad up enough to turn over in his hold and get his arms around him. It’s uncomfortable to just pull himself off Dad, but he’s not fully erect either. As soon as Stiles has his arms around him, Dad buries his face back into Stiles’ neck and starts to cry for real, breaking Stiles’ heart as he hugs him tightly and runs a hand up and down his back.

He feels useless, knowing that he can’t make it better in any way. He kisses Dad’s temple and raises his knees so Dad can settle more comfortable over him. The whole of their bodies are pressed together now, and Stiles’ arousal washes away even though they’re still pressed together nakedly. Instead, he focuses on holding the man he loves and comforting him as best as he can. 

Stiles can’t even begin to count how many tantrums and emotional breakdowns his dad held him through over the years. This might be the first time the situations are reversed, but Stiles knows how comforting it can be to just be  _ held.  _ He does that now, rubbing his Dad’s back after he covers them back with the comforter, dragging his lips over his temple and breathing in the scent of him as they hold each other close.

He’s crying too, his heart breaking at just how distressed his dad sounds, but he doesn’t focus on it. Eventually, Dad’s cries quiet until he’s just breathing shakily. Stiles can count on one hand how many times he’s seen his dad cry, and it’s never been this bad. He runs a hand over Dad’s hair, smoothing it back and then scratching over his scalp is slow movements that have him going boneless over him. 

“I’m retiring,” Dad says into his skin. The words are hard to make out and Stiles has to strain his hearing to make out the rest. “I’ve already met with the realtor about selling the house.”

“Dad, what are you...” Stiles trails off into nothing, a nervous, terrified bubble of hope swirling up his chest until it feels like he can barely breathe. 

“I’m moving. I got a second chance at love, Sti, I’m not going to waste it away by being thousands of miles apart just for a  _ job.” _ Dad takes a deep breath, and he digs his chin into Stiles’ collarbone as he shifts to look at him. “You’re my whole world, baby. Being apart...”

“Fucking sucked?” Stiles suggests, and Dad laughs against his skin. It was horrible, being apart but...they aren’t going to have to do that again, and Stiles leans down to press their smiling mouths together. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
